On The Run
by Tommy Lee Keith
Summary: On February 2nd 2009, Chairman of Homeland Security Nathan Petrelli began the initiative of targeting and apprehending those than can only be described as “special” and sent away via plane. This is the story of the second plane.
1. Chapter 1: Crash

On February 2nd 2009, Chairman of Homeland Security Nathan Petrelli began the initiative of targeting and apprehending those than can only be described as "special". That same day the first plane was readied and deployed, but crashed due to an uprising led by Peter Petrelli and Claire Bennett.

This is the story of the second plane

CHAPTER 1: CRASH

The takeoff was flawless and all IV drips are functional. Flight 99 is a go and the pilot could be any more thrilled. This was easily the biggest job in his career. Twenty fugitives are on board and four trained operatives are keeping surveillance. The pilot didn't understand why these fugitives needed so much coverage, they were all hooked to an IV and due to this they were semi-conscious. Their hands and everything were restrained and bodies were covered in orange jumpsuits with black masks that cover the entire face, including their eyes. So basically they were watching a bunch of sleepwalkers and pointing guns to their heads.

No need to fuss though, they would be at their destination in no time. Then he could receive that great paycheck and promotion he had been gunning for. No time for wandering thoughts. A faint beeping can be heard in the background, one of the IV bags must be running low. The operatives knew how to operate them so no problem.

But after a few minutes the beeping was still happening. You would think if they were trained to change an IV bag they could do it right. This entire transport was ordered by Homeland Security. These people were supposed to be the best. The Co Pilot was even taking glances in back to see what the issue was.

It was odd, two operatives were there and nothing was being done. In fact it looked like one was…yes one of the operatives was _holding_ the fugitive down. The machine controlling the IV drip must have malfunctioned somehow. But everything was checked on, nothing could possibly have gone wrong.

Then another began beeping. Now this was an issue, not one but two were now malfunctioning? How?

But it wasn't long until this one woke up screaming. The pilot couldn't understand. These people were listed as "armed and dangerous" yet this one was scared out of his mind. What was going on?

One more began beeping as the screaming boy stopped and grabbed the operatives hand. The gloves on him were off and the operative, as if possessed, pulled out his gun and aimed it around yelling over and over again

"WHERE AM I? WHERE AM I? What is this place? I want to go home!"

The operative shot his gun once and that was enough to make the pilot panic. The hull had been breached and now he had no choice but to make an emergency landing.

Upon announcing it on radio, the operatives protested telling him, "No, we have our orders Mr. Meeks."

Meeks then replied, "The hull is breached. The pressure will kill us all at this altitude."

But more protest from the operatives as one said, "Then lower the altitude these people are armed and dangerous"

Meeks did as he was told, but that just made this whole thing even weirder, as more began beeping more began waking up. This easy went from a smooth prisoner transfer to…Nazis transporting Jews to Concentration Camps. Guns were pointed everywhere and everyone looked scared out of their minds.

The fugitives were still seated but that wouldn't be long, some would soon be dead at this rate. A few had gotten their masks off only to see all the guns. Hard to tell but perhaps that was why the masks were put on in the first place, so that there would be as much panic.

Somebody had to do something, but nothing was getting anywhere. The two sides were at a standoff where the operatives were waiting for a reason to shoot and the others were to scared to do anything but what they were told. To top it all off the last one just woke up.

A gun was pointed at his head, the man just took off his mask like it was nothing and looked right at the gun. Most of the fugitives had struggled to take theirs off but he did it flawlessly and was now standing up. He took off the gloves and-

BANG!

Shot in the face. The fugitives screamed loud as the operatives were taken back to find the man still standing, unharmed. He was still restrained through. Things begin to relax until a new sound was heard. The sound of glass shattering.

The _three_ operatives turn around instinctively to find the icy shattered remains of one of their own. Taken back, they take action and despite Meeks's pleas…they begin to open fire.


	2. Chapter 2: Survival

In the middle of a rural plot of land is a smoking wreckage which was once an airplane. Smoke is everywhere as bodies can be seen walking around the wreckage. They appear shaken, but nothing compared to what they will be later as choppers head over to the wreckage. Once spotted, the survivors run away.

CHAPTER 02: SURVIVAL

It didn't take long to cover up the crash. So many had died but this was child's play to them. They blew up the plane using explosives and the rest will be disposed of properly. It's very simple procedure and Noah knew it well as he oversaw it all. Emile Danko was the one that made sure orders were carried out.

Once everything was dealt with it was time to deal with the other matter at hand, the survivors. Given Danko's idea of dealing with those with abilities was to shoot on sight, Noah is was different. He didn't want valuable abilities gone to waste. Face it, if someone could turn rocks into gold you would never need help in finances. It was all a matter of perspective.

"So what do you recommend?" Danko asked mockingly, "Find the survivors and ask them nicely to come with us?"

"Danko" Noah responded, "This is a waste of our time. We should be focusing our attention on Sylar and Rebel." With a roll of Danko's eyes, Noah knew he made a good point.

Danko then asked, "What do you suggest?"

"I have a few contacts from Primatech that would gladly help us. They are trained and prepared for this type of work."

Danko didn't hate the idea. But only one idea came to his mind, "Are they going to have tricks of their own?"

With a smirk, Noah replies "Why would I do that to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meeks had been running for hours, he couldn't even begin to understand what had happened. There he was, piloting, and suddenly people are dying left and right in ways he couldn't even comprehend. The crash was inevitable, he had warned the operatives to not shoot but they didn't listen. No idea how many survived, all he knew was that all four operatives and his co-pilot had died somewhere between the unreal battle and the crash itself.

He finally takes a break and leans against a tree. He had sweat a good layer of his own body weight and all he could ask for is a bottle of water and a cell phone.

He instead settled with wanting to sit down…but he couldn't. In fact, _he couldn't move at all_. He didn't know what was going on but he could feel a slight tingle on his arm. He looked over to see the same boy that was screaming in the plane.

"You"

The boy couldn't be any older than sixteen and there he was in the same orange jumpsuit. But that didn't matter, how was this little kid doing this? It had to be him too because according to his co-pilot he did a similar thing to an operative. But how?

No time for questions, another man in a jumpsuit was walking over and he wasn't getting any luckier.

"It's the pilot" The young boy said as the older man gets closer. The man looks about twenty with short messy brown hair and some stubble. But Meeks could only feel scared. These men are fugitives, they were loose and he was cornered by two of them.

The man looks at Meeks and said the last thing he expected to hear.

"Why did you capture us?"

Meeks was scared and confused, let alone completely paralyzed somehow.

"Why did you capture us?"

He gulped hard and replied, "We didn't. This was a prisoner transport for terrorists, you're terrorists."

Both of them looked back at him with a look of both confusion and disgust. Thinking about it, the boy couldn't be a terrorist, if he did any wrong he would have been sent elsewhere.

The man then explained, "We're Americans, Razor and I are Americans. My father fought in Vietnam, my grandfather fought in Korea."

"Jacob" Razor interrupted, "He might be bluffing"

"Okay then" Jacob replies, "Then…What is your name and why were you chosen to pilot that plane? Since you know so little."

Meeks gulped again. He knew if he didn't comply they might kill him. Maybe not Razor or whatever his name was, but Jacob might.

"My name is Brian Meeks" He explained, "I was just picked by them to fly the plane for a prisoner transport. I didn't ask any questions, I'm sorry I just needed the money. Why can't I move?"

"Is he telling the truth?" Jacob asks Razor

"I can't read minds" He responded before finally letting go of him. Immediately Brian falls to the ground and is in shock. He looks over at them and asks the first thing that pops in my mind.

"Wh-what are you?"

Jacob then looked at Razor and at Brian, "We don't know"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gwen Rios, a nearly thirty year old woman hand chosen by Noah. She seemed pretty by the book as she read the file containing all the records from the crash. Including what happened, who was on the plane and who may still be alive. Apparently the two have worked together quite a few times as she worked with Primatech for several years. Danko hated that "Company", the entire philosophy of integrating normal people with _them_ is…disgusting.

"So Ms. Rios" Danko started, "You know the objectives?"

She nodded and repeated it for him, "Eliminate all threats by any means necessary."

"Do you have a problem with that?" He asks

She shakes her head slowly, "No issue at all. My experience with Primatech was cleaning up these sorts of messes. All I ask is that I can incorporate my team."

"Team?" Danko said in surprise, "We're giving you an army of highly trained men and women and you want your team?"

"I want the best people backing me so that none of this becomes an issue. Just like the plane crash itself. You had twenty with abilities semi-conscious and watched over by four?"

Danko explains "We have reason to believe there were issues beyond-"

Rio then interrupted him saying "That means you expect one man to control five people with god-like ability. People who could suck the water out of your body, turn you to fire and ash, control your mind, should I keep going?"

Danko then just gave a smirk and shook his head. She has all the qualities needed, she can have her team. But worse comes to worse, they die and that's another bad mark on Noah's record. So win or lose…he still wins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the complex, Noah was just standing around on his cell phone. Odd…such confidence is rare in a man that can be killed by so many people in so many ways. But there he was.

Jackson has been in hiding since the crash and since then he's been scouting this complex. Wasn't difficult to find, all he did was follow the chopper in secret after it took out a few other survivors of the crash. He spent years working with Primatech, but many more years as a Marine. He could easily take out Noah and nobody would touch him.

But he won't…

Noah may have been public enemy number one a number of times, but he also has a history of being "morally gray". So he may be on the opposing side right now but that may not mean he's on that side for keeps. Most importantly Noah Bennett has never been the man in charge, sure for missions he was in charge. But an entire operation? No way.

He'd have to keep watching awhile longer. Because whoever is in charge…will pay for what happened here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the woods, Brian is trapped once again with Razor holding his hand. He can still look around and think to himself, but his body was no longer at his command. It was like Razor was _possessing_ him. However whenever he wasn't holding his hand, Brian got control back. This was so odd.

"Can I talk?"

Wow. He was shocked that he had control of his mouth. Maybe Razor, no…

"Tell me, what is all this? Where are you taking me?"

"The way we see it you're pretty valuable" Jacob responds, "So to keep them from killing us, we need a hostage."

"A hostage?"

With a long sigh Jacob explains, "I don't like it either. But those men in the plane, the ones _shooting_ at us, want us dead. So say whatever you want but none of us want to die just because we can do something others can't."

Brian thought about it and everything did seem to add up. Razor was making him walk with them, if he was under his own power he'd already be gone. But that didn't matter now…

Something was coming right their way.


End file.
